eurosongfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Congratulations III
|canciones = 76 |sistema = Cada forero elige dos canciones que mandó entre las ediciones 21 y 50. Cada forero otorga un set de 12, 10, 8–1 puntos a sus 10 canciones favoritas. |ganador = 34 "Gäa" }}El Congratulations III es una edición especial del Eurosong celebrada entre las ediciones L y LI, siendo la primera edición especial en hacerse tras el Congratulations II ocho años atrás. Fue organizada por Pal. A diferencia de los dos anteriores Congratulations, en este no se escogía automáticamente la canción mejor posicionada de todos los países. En el Congratulations III, cada forero participante debe escoger dos canciones que él haya mandado anteriormente, una entre las ediciones XXI y XXXV y otra entre las ediciones XXXVI y L, sin importar el resultado obtenido. Los foreros que hayan participado en sólo uno de los dos periodos pudieron completar sus dos canciones eligiendo libremente un tema de otro forero. Este cambio implica que las canciones ganadoras de las últimas 30 ediciones ya no tienen su participación asegurada, y que puede haber países y ediciones con más de una representación y otros sin ninguna. 38 foreros participaron en esta edición conmemorativa, incluyendo algunos regresos expresos para la ocasión, lo que generó un total de 76 canciones participantes. Entre las canciones seleccionadas se encontraron hasta dieciséis de las 30 ganadoras de este periodo del concurso, doce subcampeonas y cinco medallas de bronce. Entre las participantes se encontraron 7 de los diez temas con mayor puntuación de la historia del concurso hasta ese momento ("Pilgrim on the road", "Einn", "32", "Some die young", "Love don't pay the bills", "Con mi voz" e "It's over"). También se escogieron ocho temas que no lograron superar la semifinal en su respectiva edición. En un primer momento se propuso que las canciones se repartieran equitativamente en dos semifinales, una por cada periodo, de las que se clasificarían los 13 temas más votados en cada una de ellas. El gran volumen de participantes provocó un cambio en la normativa de la edición, y se sometieron a votación distintos formatos de concurso. Finalmente, se optó por dividir cada periodo en dos semifinales, haciendo un total de cuatro semifinales, de las que las 8 canciones más votadas en cada una se clasificarán a la final. Las reglas de desempate son las mismas que en las ediciones normales: prevalece la canción con más votantes y, si persiste el empate, la canción con más puntuaciones máximas. Las galas de las cuatro semifinales se celebraron el 14 de julio de 2019. Dentro del primer tramo de ediciones, en la primera semifinal se clasificaron (por orden cronológico) Con mi voz, Einn, Some die young, Love don't pay the bills, Due respiri, Lunatique, 32 y Gäa y en la segunda The night before, Little numbers, A bar in Amsterdam, Come l'eco di una voce, Pilgrim on the road, High hopes, Çak bir selam y Kiedy tylko spojrzę, quedando representadas con un tema las ediciones 23, 26, 27, 29, 30, 31 y 34, y con dos las ediciones 24, 25, 33 y 35. Las ediciones 21, 22 y 28 quedaron sin representación en la Final. En el segundo periodo, los clasificados de la Semifinal 3 fueron Despair, hangover & ecstasy, First time he kissed a boy, Salvaje, In my blood, Riccione, Viens on s'aime, Brotherlove y Hayastani axjikner, mientras que en la Semifinal 4 fueron My flower, Walking with a ghost, Tír na nÓg, Hell.o, War hero, My heart's grave, La loi de Murphy y Forgive me friend. Así, quedaron representadas con 3 canciones las ediciones 41, 43 y 47, con dos canciones las ediciones 36 y 48, y con un tema las ediciones 42, 49 y 50. Quedaron sin representación en la Final las ediciones 37, 38, 39, 40, 44, 45 y 46. En cuanto a países, Suecia y Suiza fueron las grandes triunfadoras colando tres temas cada una en la Final. Bélgica, Ciudad del Vaticano, Dinamarca, España, Irlanda e Islandia colocaron dos canciones, mientras que Alemania, Argelia, Armenia, Australia, Finlandia, Hungría, Italia, Mónaco, Marruecos, Noruega, Países Bajos, Polonia, República Checa y Turquía clasificaron una canción. Por su parte, los foreros que clasificaron sus dos temas fueron Angelous, Chiriko, joubil, juliusg y Melmel, además de Antonio, Joaco y Zirconio (que competían con un tema ajeno). Alex_98, chontono, Crazy, Fabrizio Faniello, Gotillo, holayo, Iceman, Jamir, katsantonis, Marcos, omaringa, Sms_Colom, Wolffe y Zenden continuaron en la competición con un tema cada uno. La Gala Final se celebró el 30 de julio de 2019, durante la cual se proclamó como ganadores a Alemania 34, "Gäa" de Onagh y Iceman. La medalla de plata recayó en Suiza 48, "Brotherlove" de CRIMER y juliusg, y la medalla de bronce en Islandia 24, "Einn" de Ask Embla y Sms_Colom. El Top5 lo completaron las dos candidaturas españolas en la Final: España 43, "Salvaje" de Fuel Fandango y Fabrizio Faniello ocupó el cuarto lugar, y España 23, "Con mi voz" de Mäbu y Zirconio (originalmente de Andrés) obtuvieron el quinto lugar. El resto del Top10 lo completaron "Walking with a ghost" de Kadebostany, (Suiza 36, angelous), "Some die young" de Laleh (Suecia 25, Antonio -originalmente Laz-), "Despair, hangover & ecstasy" de The Dø (Finlandia 41, Gotillo), "A bar in Amsterdam" de Katzenjammer (Noruega 27, Zlatan -originalmente Andrés y Haukdal-) y "Riccione" de Thegiornalisti (Ciudad del Vaticano 47, Zlatan). Participantes Estas son las dos canciones elegidas por cada forero participante, ordenadas alfabéticamente por forero. En la tabla se detalla también el país y la edición de cada canción, y la puntuación y resultado que obtuvo. * Canción enviada originalmente por otro forero Semifinal 1 Semifinal 2 Semifinal 3 Semifinal 4 Final Multimedia Categoría:Eurosong Categoría:Historia Categoría:Congratulations